


Prelude to Purpose

by Valkyrja_Cain



Series: Tenno Timelines; Kayden [5]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Eggs, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Trans Male Character, but i got enough dms about it that fuck it no joke for you, god help me, i have an infestation kink, its official lads, oh oops i forgot, the title will make more sense when i post the next one, this is why space mom doesnt love us anymore, trans male character writen by trans male writer, well the title typo was going to make sense with the next one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrja_Cain/pseuds/Valkyrja_Cain
Summary: Kayden has some time to kill before a mission. Means it's time to go visit the Helminth.
Relationships: Helminth/Tenno (Warframe)
Series: Tenno Timelines; Kayden [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916377
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Prelude to Purpose

It's a long enough trip to his next assigned mission. Well. 'Assigned'. Tayra had asked for cover while raiding a Grineer supply ship, and since she couldn't use the Lotus' network, Kayden and Talthen had agreed to help. Zelu was apparently busy with constructing a schematic that needed her attention, and Sin'drion had already accepted two others or they would have assisted.

He's left with several hours of free time on the way. Which of course means a trip to the helminth room. He's learned from the last time, and the infested growth now knows there's rules to the game if it wants to be allowed to continue to play. The door closes behind him, and Kayden locks it. He strips, folding and stacking his clothing on a shelf by the door.

The infestation's mouth, at the back of the room, moves as it speaks to him.  _ My favorite garden, back to allow me to reseed it? _ Kayden nods as he moves closer. He stops once he's on the glass, and raises both hands to show six fingers. Six hours for the thing has to play with him. And he'd have enough time to shower, eat, and maybe a short nap before the mission.

Tendrils wrap around his ankles and tug his legs apart. The mass has no need for foreplay, no care for his pleasure- which only turns him on more. He's already wet when one bulbous, knotted, mass of flesh curls over his shoulder and twists against his mouth. It's disgusting, spongy and overwarm as it forces itself past his lips. Maggots, bright pink, crawl over his feet and ankles. They leave slimy trails that warm his skin.

The coil over his shoulder shifts until it circles his throat. And squeezes. It doesn't fuck his face, just cut off his airflow from outside as it shoves the whole mass into his throat to end airflow that way too. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes, and he grabs at the tendril to try and drag it off of him. It tightens again and then relaxes. The helminth  _ laughs _ in his mind, and begins to properly brutalize his throat.

Kayden whines again, before gagging at the awful taste. Slick drips down his thighs. A tendril follows that trail up, and easily slips inside him. It's a small thing, barely enough to even feel, and he wiggles his hips as if to ask for more.

His throat and mouth are filled suddenly with thick fluid, and he swallows greedily. It's warm and bitter, chalky with spores. The effects hit almost immediately, and his eyes roll back. The bulbous shaft retreats only enough to spray more of it's glowing orange load across his face in thick globs. It coats him easily in a layer of gloopy mess. The helminth laughs again,  _ How desperate my garden is, how thoroughly it wishes to be ravaged. Fret not, little one, you will be filled. _

The tendril returns to his mouth, taking up the same rough pace. Now though, now that he's oversensitive and needy, the helminth is ready to properly begin.

The coil around his throat drags him down and forward, until he kneels. Kayden is on all fours, ass raised, as two more of the massive growths twine around his thighs. One is almost clear, bloated with gooey eggs. Both slimy tendrils force themselves inside his cunt, stretching him wide as the tapered tips swell out. They alternate, one sliding almost out as the other presses back inside.

The Tenno is writhing as much as he can in the Helminth's iron grasp, gagging and moaning around the shaft halfway down his throat. The smallest of the three presses deeper, where the other two are repeatedly slamming against their barred entry to his womb. It pries him open, and he  _ wails. _

_ Good little seedbed, _ The helminth croons at him. It flips him over onto his back, raises his legs, and the ovipositor delves deeper. He screams again, silenced by a thick wash of fresh, spore filled cum down his waiting throat. The tapered head pops through the forcibly opened entrance and immediately coats it with a layer of thick ooze.

His eyes are shut, and tears leak out the corners. It hurts, it hurts terribly as the thing widens and stretches him open. Each arc of pain is redoubled as pleasure from the mix of spores inside him though, and each howl around the thick shaft down his throat starts as agony and ends as ecstasy.

The first egg, a glowing orange core surrounded by a thick, reddish, jelly-like material with spores and material floating through it, feels massive as it slides down the ovipositor and into his cunt. He can feel it as it stretches him, as it gets stuck before it can plop wetly into his waiting womb. The helminth hisses, a sound that grates his nerves like prey hearing predator much closer than expected. The ovipositor widens, and the resulting agony rocks him. His walls convulse around the distended tube with orgasm, forcing the egg the rest of the way inside. The next is easier, as the second infested protrusion begins moving again. Drool and cum streak his face and thighs. Thick globs have trailed across his face to thicken to a crust in his hair.

He's crying. Tears are streaming down his face as he's mercilessly fucked in two holes, as his womb is being packed tight with gelatinous eggs. The helminth coos at him,  _ So sweet, the things the void demon us. It would not do to leave such a gift unpunished _ . Another egg, two that were close together, drops home into him. His stomach bloats with them, but only barely.

His response is a wet gurgle and more tears. The tendril in his mouth backs out to hose his chest and face with another glowing load. Kayden's mouth hangs open, and he licks his lips to swallow whatever he can get inside him.

The ovipositor gushes more fluid, and he can feel the responding squish of the eggs. The ovipositor pulls out of him and he feels sloppy and used. The feeling worsens as the other tendril takes its place. The head lodges into his cervix and he whimpers. Kayden's back arches as he cums again, the eggs inside him roil in response, and it puches the cockhead further into him. His eyes roll back as the rest of the tendril undulates inside him. It doesn't take long before it sprays a massive, bloating load inside him. It's too much, stuffing every crevice between the eggs before overflowing back into his cunt. He runs his hands through the muck that drools out of his cunt in an unending fountain. It's still writhing, still attempting to fill him with more even as it overflows and leaks. He spreads it over his distended stomach, scoops up globs to lick off of his fingers.

The tendril finally stops gushing fluid and pulls out. It doesn't leave him fully though, instead moving to his ass. When the helminth hears no protest, it pushes inside, using the thick cum that had leaked free as lube.

Kayden moans, groping blindly for another tendril, wanting to be full again. Maggots crawl over him, consuming the mess as they travel. The Tenno pinches one, picking it up to drop it between his thighs. If the helminth won't give it to him, he'll take it himself. The creature slides inside of him, seeking out more of his warm, wet heat.

Another. He plucks a second maggot from off of his face, guiding it into his cunt as the tendril rails his ass. He's constantly shifting with the motion, sliding through cum and across the glass with little resistance. The two bugs twist inside him, and he opens his mouth to make another filthy sound.

A new tendril fills it instead. This one is lukewarm and chitinous. It's pace is just as unforgiving. His nails dog at the floor, trying to hold his place enough to really feel the two opposing tendrils. The helminth takes pity on him, and opts to lift him fully into the air.

Kayden can't do anything about it, can only hang upside down as another tendril joins the other two in defiling him. This one is bigger, wider than his arm and covered in ridges. It forces into his sloppy, cum filled cunt with ease. It seems to semde the maggots though, and gently scoots them further down, towards his cervix, as it fucks into him. The thing is massive, and the deeper it goes the wider it gets. It's stretching him wider than any toy he's had, but he can't protest, not with the other one currently bulging his throat.

The two maggots manage to squeeze their soft bodies into his womb. He remembers that happening before too, but only barely. He's pretty sure he won't remember most of this, either. They're safe there though. And then the massive, bloated tendril twists and slams down to seat itself as deeply into him as it can. Cum rolls out of him again, forced out of his cunt to make space for the massive pole of fuckmeat drilling into him. He's limp in the helminth's hold, stuffed with soft eggs and maggots. He can feel them moving, reacting and swirling inside him as his body lurches and sways from the force of the pounding. Spores and cum soak him thoroughly, leaving him coated in slime and slop.

He's never been happier than this, being fucked full and loose. Used. Such a useful thing, this seedbed. How much abuse it can take. The helminth whispers praise to him as it floods him with cum again, as it drops him harshly to the glass floor and covers him in another thick coat of spores and ooze. He rubs his hands over his bloated stomach and picks up another maggot. Kayden cups it in his hand and presses it to his clit. The slimy creature suctions on almost immediately and his head falls back with another wail. The thing winds itself over his clit, sucking and circling. Cum, the thickened globs of material from the Helminth, spores, and his own clear, gush out of his loose cunt. The maggot doesn't let go, and he reaches again for one of the tendrils. "Please. Don't stop. Use me, please, please, breed me?" The helminth does not need to be told twice, filling his recently emptied holes again.

It would not stop until the allotted time had been passed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
